The Rise of a God: Where it all Began
by The Unknown Peace
Summary: (Rewrote)What if Naruto wasn't just Asūra's transmigrate but Indra's as well? Follow the story of a boy who is destined to change to the Shinobi World. However, would he succeed or shall he fail. God-like eventually/Sharingan/Mangekyō/Rinnegan/Mokuton/Red-haired/Anbu Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** Hello! I'm not the original owner of this account. The UnknownPeace guy (who is my best friend) couldn't continued with his fic since he works all day.

That…and because he got married! (lucky bastard). Fortunately, I have free time and I love to write! But…I'm not that good writing in English. So…please be gentle with me :).

If you're asking yourself as to why am I continuing this story instead of just erasing it, is simple really. I want to be an English Teacher and so, I need experience.

Apart from that, I rewrote everything. It wasn't that his story was bad or anything, it just that I want a fresh start.

But unlike my friend, I'm going to post on my profile the main characters (as my story proceed), their personalities (so you can have better understanding of what type of people are they), and maybe something about me.

 **Warnings** : Please read this! Because I don't want people complaining in the future.

– Some specific characters are going to have different personalities.

– I may invent new jutsus.

– There may be minor bashing, but not of a big deal like most authors do.

– I accept any kind of review. However, if you're just going to flame like a retard…please leave.

– I accept any type of help or advice.

– There'll be Oc.

– I'm not going completely canon.

– I'm also going to make Arcs.

Ok, I think that's all.

"I hate you!" – Normal Speech

'I hate you!' – Normal Thought

" **I hate you!"** – No - Human Speech

' **I hate you!'** – No - Human Thought

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)** – Jutsu: (Translation)

 _I hate you!_ Or _'I hate you!' –_ Flashbacks/Emphasis

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Expect for my Oc's or invented jutsus.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _War._

 _Since the beginning of mankind, man fought against man. The_ _ **Kāmi's (Gods)**_ _of the world have long lost hope on humanity._

 _And so…they were erased from face of the earth._

 _A_ _ **Kāmi**_ _had proposed that if humans had a living god amongst them, maybe then mankind could leave in peace as they would worship the same god._

 _And once again, humanity was created._

 _Eventually, their plan had worked. But after the the first dozens of generation of humans, war once again roused from the ashes._

 _Follow by death and misery._

 _However, this time they all had one thing in common – they all worship the same god. The_ _ **Shinjū (The Divine Tree)**_ _as the humans named the living god, was not to be disturb or touch._

 _As time pass, wars from small scales escalated to all out wars in less than a few centuries._

 _Until…she came._

 _A Princess and heiress of the Ōtsutsuki Clan by the name of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya had longed wish for peace since her birth. Her father and mother had died when she was very young. And not a decade later, her older siblings died during the wars._

 _She was alone._

 _If it wasn't for her husband, Ōtsutsuki Suinin; an emperor, she would have long ago became insane._

 _And as if the_ _ **Kāmi's**_ _felt satisfaction seeing her in pain, her husband was forced to fight the Union Army compromised by three of the five great nations._

 _Which…he died._

 _That was the final straw for Kaguya. For her entire life, she'd dream for peace, the end of the wars, the end of the chain of hatred and so much more._

 _However, she needed power._

 _Traveling through the continent, in hopes to find the the divine god known as the_ _ **Shinjū**_ _and consume what humanity had labeled as the biggest taboo in existence, known as the_ _ **Forbidden Fruit**_ _– that was said to grow once every millennium, to bring peace once and for all._

 _Afterwards, she gained the powers of a_ _ **Kāmi**_ _._

 _Using her newfound powers, she singlehandedly ended every war, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the_ _ **Usagi no Megami (Rabbit Goddess)**_.

 _Eventually, she would settled among humans and bare two children by the names of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, his eldest and Ōtsutsuki Hamura, his youngest, which inherited her power known as chakra._

 _As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her._

 _This eventually led her to madness as she created her ideal of peace by trapping her victims in a_ _ **Genjutsu (Illusion Technique)**_ _known as_ _ **Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Moon**_ Reader) , _which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a_ _ **Oni (Demon)**_ _._

 _In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya merged with the_ _ **Divine Tree**_ _itself and turned against them in the form of the monstrous beast known as_ _ **Jūbi (Ten - Tails)**_. _Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon._

 _Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki Clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of_ _ **Ninshū (Ninja Creed)**_ , _an order or cult that would eventually create peace…_

* * *

"I, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo…leader of the **Order of Ninshū** , name you…Ōtsutsuki Asūra as my successor to carry my legacy and dreams…and to bring true peace to this world".

* * *

 _Not even a week later after his death, his eldest son, Ōtsutsuki Indra challenge his brother, Asūra to death in order to prove – that his father had made a mistake in choosing his brother over him…_

* * *

Silence.

There wasn't a need for words.

Standing on the right - side of the wide and flat clearing was Indra as he glared at his brother – that stood on the other side, with a sadden expression as he didn't want to fight his older brother.

"Asūra"

"Indra"

Indra had long brown hair cut short on top and black - onyx eyes. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short – a symbol of his nobility – and his eyes had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners.

He wore a full - body armour, a katana hanging around his waist and his hair had been let out to flow around his attire.

Asūra had short, spiky brown - hair – two locks which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face similar to his brother and black - brown eyes. He also posses stern facial features.

He wore a light - coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark - coloured sash. Underneath, he wore a black full - body suit and wore white bandages around his forehead. He also had a katana strapped on his back.

Both were the perfect presentation of **Yin** and **Yang** , respectively.

Clash!

In the blink of an eye, both disappeared in a burst of speed – destroying the ground on the way.

As both reappeared on the middle of the clearing, both clashed sword against sword – creating a small crater beneath them by the sheer force.

Bringing back his katana slightly back, Indra tried to land a horizontal slash across Asūra's chest. However, his brother expertly ducked and quickly tried to land a diagonal slash across his torso.

But thanks to his **Dōjutsu (Visual Technique)** , he was able to predict his younger brother attack as he lift his katana to block his strike.

Clash!

* * *

A _nd with that, an endless feud of hatred within the brothers begin…_

* * *

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Technique)**!" Exclaimed the armor - clad warrior as he expelled out a massive fireball from his mouth, towards another armor - clad warrior

" **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Formation Wall)** ". In defense the man expelled a great amount of water out of his mouth.

"Shin!"

"Kōnuji!"

* * *

 _Indra's and Asūra's chakra was so powerful that instead of dispersing, they would reincarnate within one of their descendants._

 _And once again, Indra and Asūra would fight again and again, but without the knowledge of their past life…_

* * *

" **Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder)** ". From his hands, the black - haired man with red - crimson eyes expelled large amount of lighting, with the intent of frying his armor - clad opponent to ashes.

" **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)** ". His opponent counterattacked with a tremendous amount of gust of wind – that disrupted the lighting technique.

"Senju!"

"Uchiha!"

* * *

 _As time pass,_ _ **Ninshū**_ _was forgotten and from the ashes_ _ **Ninjutsu (Ninja Technique)**_ _was born._

 _And through that same time, families that wield chakra known as the_ _ **Shinobi Clans**_ _, such as the_ _ **Uchiha**_ _,_ _ **Senju**_ _,_ _ **Hyūga**_ _,_ _ **Hagoromo**_ _,_ _ **Kaguya**_ _,_ _ **Uzumaki**_ _,_ _ **Fūma**_ _,_ _ **Sarutobi**_ _,_ _ **Yamanaka**_ _,_ _ **Nara**_ _,_ _ **Akimichi**_ _,_ _ **Inuzuka**_ _,_ _ **Aburame**_ _,_ _ **Kurama**_ _and other dozens of clans were eventually founded._

 _However, from the creation of_ _ **Shinobi Clans**_ _a new era was created – that became even more destructive and bloodier than the previous one's._

 _The_ _ **Sengoku Jidai (Warring States Period)**_ _…_

* * *

"Senju!"

"Uchiha!"

Standing on the right - side thousands of men, woman and child's stood proudly as they hold various banners from different Clans

And standing on the other side, another thousands of men, women and child's stood proudly as well as they hold various banners from their respective clans.

"Charge!"

Simultaneously, both leaders of their respective armies charged with all their might as they threw kunais, shurikens, fūma shurikens and paper bombs.

* * *

 _A new era had began._

 _Centuries pass, as men fought men once again, however, this time the_ _ **Kāmi's**_ _decide to ignore them._

 _They had final realized that humanity didn't want peace, just war. So instead of erasing them from the face of the earth like last time, they just let them killed themselves._

 _Until…_

* * *

"Wait, Tobirama".

Glancing at his brother in surprise and disbelief at how naive was he acting by showing mercy to an _Uchiha_.

"Why Elder Brother?! This is our chance!"

Even Madara himself, who in question was lying on the cold ground was dumbfounded by Hashirama's action.

However, Tobirama and even Madara as all those who were presents, were shocked as Hashirama exclaimed with a voice that promised death, "No one touches him!".

Tobirama slightly flinched. It wasn't what he'd said that made him slightly afraid or the glare on his face.

No.

It was the tone of his voice. The last time he heard that type of tone of voice from his brother, Senju Dojū left the living.

"Just get it over with, Hashirama…"

Madara was a prideful man and he knew when to admit he had lost. If he was gonna die, it was either by battling some worthy opponent such as Hashirama or by old age…but by pity?

Absolutely not!

"…It would be an honor to die by your hand, Hashi—".

"Stop posturing. If I kill the clan leader of the Uchiha, it will incite the young ones who follow you". Interrupted the man in question with a hopeful tone.

He was probably the only member among his clan – that knew about the Uchiha and Senju being directly related. And that their hatred and rivalry between both clans originated from a feud between family.

However, he didn't know all the details about the feud, he only knew that it was related with something known as **Ninshū** – whatever that was.

And so, he wanted to end this _feud_ once and for all.

"There isn't anyone left with such pluck among the Uchiha anymore". Replied the defeated Uchiha as his black eyes gaze at blue and cloudy sky in thought as he awaited for his death.

"Sure there are," shifting his gaze from the blue sky as Hashirama said, "…perhaps not right now, but in time. Come on…why don't we end this war?…we made a promise, remember…"

He simple snorted in response.

He couldn't believe Hashirama was still tied to such an impossible dream. They were Senju and Uchiha after all.

Natural enemies.

"…to create the ideal village and someday. Can't we go back to those days…and skip rocks together?"

"That's just impossible. You and I are no longer the same…". Replied Madara as he remember the days, he and Hashirama talked for the first time about creating a village. "…I don't have a single brother left. I have nothing to protect. And…I just can't trust you".

"Is there any way I can convince you to trust us?".

Removing his gaze from his former friend and rival to look at the blue sky in thought, "Well, there is a way to show other our guts…".

Looking at Hashirama dead serious add, "Either kill your brother…or kill yourself right now. And then we'll be even. I'd be willing to trust your clan".

He knew it was cheap tactic. But in a world where war is a common occurrence it was needed.

Beside, he knew Hashirama wouldn't kill his remaining brother just for the sake of peace between both clans.

"Kill your little brother or kill yourself?! How dare you say something so ridicu—" Exclaimed a member of the Senju clan in astonishment.

However, he was silenced by a silent command from his leader.

"I agree. This is crazy. So what are you going to do, Elder Brother? Are you going to kill me now or are you going to die on account of this guy's nonsense? It's idiotic. Don't listen to him". Add Tobirama as he agreed with his fellow clan member.

Would his brother kill him? Would he commit suicide just to satisfy Madara's demand?

However, his question was answered when his brother began to rise from the ground as he spoke.

"Thank you Madara. You really are kindhearted".

Removing his upper armor from his body, he then took out a kunai, "Listen Tobirama…Etch these words into your heart, for these are my final words…".

"Brother…"

"Words that I shall be exchanging with my life. You too my fellow clan members," gripping tightly his kunai over his abdomen, "After my death, do not kill Madara. I forbid any fighting between the Uchiha and Senju. Swear this right now…upon the lives of your fathers, and your grandchildren yet unborn…"

Lifting his free hand, and giving them a dumps up as he smiled and add, "Farewell…".

Letting a small tear escape his eyes, he thrust his kunai forward as he ignored his fellow clan members and his brother shouts.

However, just before the tip of kunai could penetrate his undershirt – that he'd wore under his armor, a gloved hand grabbed him by wrist. Stopping him from taking his life.

Looking at the owner of the hand, he was surprised to see it belong to Madara.

"Enough…I have seen your guts".

* * *

 _Finally, the feud between the brothers was finally over._ _ **Senju**_ _and_ _ **Uchiha**_ _were at peace. And with their peace a village was born – which ended with the long and destructive era of the_ _ **Warring States Periods**_ _._

… _However…_

* * *

"I swear upon my life to protect this village! The **Hi no Ishi (Will of Fire)** and its citizens as I'm Senju Hashirama, **Shodaime Hokage (First Fire Shadow)** of Konoha!"

* * *

… _a new era had began…_

* * *

"Hashirama…do you think I don't know what's going on?"

"Leave Tobirama to me. I can't do this without you. Help me as the Hokage's right hand…and as a brother! The people will eventually recognize your merits! And then, I'll name you as **Nidaime Hokage (Second Fire Shadow)** ".

"After you, I suspect Tobirama will probably become the Hokage. When he does, the Uchiha will be eventually eliminated. Knowing this, I've reached out to other Uchiha about leaving the village. But it seems no one is willing to follow me". Admitted the last part quite bluntly, not afraid at being in the Hokage's presence no less!

"Madara…"

"I couldn't protect my younger brother…and it seems I won't be able to keep that promise I made him…that I would protect the clan".

Shifting his gaze from Hashirama to the Uchiha stone tablet, he add, "I'm not even trusted by the clan I want to protect."

"That's not true! Everyone is—"

"Perhaps that time, the ultimatum I should have given you was _"to kill your younger brother"_. Yet, you call me brother…but which of us would you kill for the sake of the village?". Asked, Madara catching Hashirama off guard by his sudden question.

"I'd like to think that I know you pretty well. But I've had enough. I'm going to leave the village".

"Madara!—"

"I've found a different path to take. It became clear to me because we showed each other our guts…"

"But wait, Madara—"

"…cooperation is merely a quiet form of conflict". Added to his earlier statement as he began to slowly walk away.

"You're wrong!"

Stopping on his heels as he gazed at his former friend through the corner of his eyes as he add, "I won't let it be like that".

"Hashirama, it's what you make of reality. Let's stop being slaves to it. It's healthier to view this world as merely a sideshow—"

"Have you been listening to me, Madara?!"

"You are the only one who's an even match for me…" smirking he continued, "…I'm looking forward to the battles we'll fight…".

Turning around with his **Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)** activated he add, "…up until the time I achieve my true dream".

A beat of sweat rolled from a side as Madara started to radiate a much darker aura than usual.

"What is your true dream? I thought everything we've aimed for is here in this village!"

He just let out a small snort in amusement as a response.

"You just can't see it," closing his eyes for second as he add, "what's beyond this…" reopening his eyes, his standard **Sharingan** was replaced by its advance form, the **Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Wheel Eye)** ,"…the dreams of the far future.

"Then tell me about you dream of the far future. If it's connected to this village's dreams, I need your strength as a leader, as a senior member. And…as a friend".

He just kept smirking in response as his mind was lost in the future battles that he and Hashirama would be engaged.

He could already feel his blood boiling in anticipation, his heart pounding by the adrenaline, his chakra traveling through his body – ready to be unleashed.

"There is no connection. And you'll never reach it. Chasing after me is useless. You, of all people, should know – no one is capable of catching me from behind…

* * *

… _an era, that would be the beginning of the end…_

* * *

"Will you destroy everything that we've accomplished until now, Madara? Nothing will come of us battling each other. This fight will only hurt the village and its shinobi! It is disrespect towards our siblings and our comrades!"

"You know nothing—"

"I don't want to kill you!"

"Are you implying that you could kill me at any moment?!". Asked an irritated Madara, since Hashirama had just technically called him weak.

"No! I'm saying we are friends…—"

"I've already…reached it!" Exclaimed the Uchiha warrior as **Kyūbi (Nine - Tails)** shrouded by Madara's **Susanō (God of Storm)** threw a mighty roar to the heavens.

"Then so be it!"

Closing his eyes as he began to gather natural energy, " **Senpō: Mokuton (Sage Art: Wood Style)** …" as he reopened his eyes, black markings started to spread across his face with a black circle on his forehead and yellow eyes instead of his brown ones. "… **Shin Sūsenju (True Several Thousand Hands)**!".

As the ground started to shake, suddenly a wooden statue of titanic proportions; easily able to dwarf the full - size of **Kyūbi - Susanō**, appeared beneath Hashirama. The wooden warrior had thousands of hands as the name stated on the statue's back in countless concentric rows, while its two main hands were clasped, as if it praying.

Without a word, both **Kyūbi - Susanō** and Hashirama's wooden warrior charge head on.

"Hashirama!"

 _ **Asūra!**_

"Madara!"

 _ **Indra!**_

* * *

… _and the beginning of a new hope…_

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **Outskirt – Cave**

 **Konohagakure no Satō (Hidden Leaf Village)** _  
_

"Ahhh". Shouted a redhead woman in a dark room, illuminated by torches and lying on top a plane stone. She had her legs spread, with her knees up and a thin dark - green cloth tied around her waist, covering her lower half. She also wore a white, high - collar, sleeveless blouse.

She was sweating, like if she had run through a marathon without a taking a break. The reason for her current position was because she was currently given birth to her first child. And the reason for being in a dark place far away from a hospital was for her special condition; she was a **Jinchūriki (Human Sacrifice)**.

When a female **jinchūriki** is given birth, their seal that keeps their **Bijū (Tailed Beast)** at bay is severally weakened. And so, this place was built for such purpose as well to transfer the **Kyūbi** from its previous host to the new and current host.

"I'm going…to kill you Minato, after this 'ttebane!". The man known as ' _Minato_ ' just sweat dropped.

'Why me?'. And yes why him?, it was her idea to be a mother. Don't get him wrong, he was ecstatic to be a father, but the redhead had literally _raped_ him, just to get her pregnant.

"Ahh!". Another shout eco threw the dark room. A brown hair, old women wearing white robes, look from beneath her with a small smile.

"Come on Kushina, one more push," taking a small glance bellow continued, "I can already see his head, come on". Encouraged the brown hair medic.

Taking another push, the whole room went silent for a second, until a cry echoed through the dark room. The old medic lift herself up, with a small bump in her hands.

Turning around, the nurse rapped the small bump inside some light - orangish blanket, showing a small fair - skin face, with reddish tint under his eyes and spiky, red crimson hair.

The medic turned around to look at the sweating and worn out redhead women with a smile.

"It's a boy Kushina".

Kushina just let a small tear run down her cheek, when she saw the nurse walk towards her carrying her baby. Putting the baby next to her, she smiled when she had a clearer view of her son with a tear running down in joy.

"He-hello there Naru-Naruto-chan…I'm your Kā-chan". After a few more seconds, the nurse took back the baby and she walked away with the medic following behind.

Minato tried to look at his son, but the medic known as Biwako assured him that he should worry about the seal and later he could see his son.

He hesitantly nodded as put his palms over his wife seal. But suddenly stopped when he and Kushina heard two thuds from behind.

Turning around his eyes widened seeing a man wearing a one - hole, orange mask decorated with black flames in horizontal like - stripes and a black - brownish cloak with a hood over his head, that had mostly killed the medic and the nurse.

However, his eyes narrow in cautious and hidden fear as he noticed his recently newborn son on the man hands.

" **Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow)** , Minato. Get away from the **jinchūriki** ". Said the mask man, lifting a hand over Naruto's head as he continued, "Otherwise, this child's life will end in a minute".

The blond Kage just narrowed his blue eyes, with a drop of sweat rolling from the side of his face.

'How did he get pass the barrier?…' thought with million of possibilities running threw his head, '…this guy…who the hell is he?'.

But the sudden cry of pain from Kushina attract everyone's attention.

"Kushina!" Shouted the blond Hokage in concern seeing kanji's spreading all over the side of her cheeks and the seal that kept the **Kyūbi** at bay burn like fire and weakened by each second.

'The **Nine -Tails** seal is still…'. His train of thoughts were broken by the voice of the mask man. "Get away from the **jinchūriki** ". The cloak, hooded man repeated his demand once again and tooked out a kunai, threatening it against the red - hair baby boy.

"Don't you care what happens to your kid?"

"Wait! Calm down!"

The mask man just smirk behind its mask as he replied, "Speak for yourself, Minato. I'm as cool as can be". And with that he threw Naruto into the air.

"Naruto!". Kushina's shout eco threw the room, seeing the mask man throw her son like a doll.

In an instant the hooded man jumped up with his right hand extended and kunai at hand, ready to stab the Yondaime's son. But, before the tip of his kunai could touch the boy, he disappeared and reappeared on his father's hand.

The mask man didn't look fazed by his speed. 'Well, I must hand it to the **Yellow Flash** …but I wonder about this next one'. At the moment the mask man landed, he made a half ram hand seal. Minato instantly tensed when he saw the small paper tags covering his son blanket.

Taking off the blanket in a swift moment, they both disappeared and reappeared inside a small wooden house.

He used both hands to cover his son's body to shield him from the impact and roll out of his wooden safe house at the moment the paper bombs went out. Looking below him, he let a sigh in relief, seeing his son, who by some miracle wasn't crying.

'Thank goodness…Naruto isn't hurt'. Taking a small deep breath, he tooked a small splinter that manage to stab his upper ankle.

'I was forced to use the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** …his target is Kushina…and he succeeded in separating us. I must hurry'. And with that final thought he disappeared.

* * *

 **Outskirt – Konoha**

 **Forest**

 **Kushina and the Mask Man**

Sealing arrays started to spread all around some columns of rocks and they all came from the redhead that recently gave birth, who was panting and looked like she will fall asleep at any moment.

Lifting her head up, still panting she turn her gaze to the responsible at separating her from her husband and son.

"Just what…do you want?". Asked breathing heavily.

"I'm going to pull the **Nine - Tails** out from you and destroy Konoha". The one - hole mask man responded bluntly making the redhead women eyes to widen in surprised.

"What?". She manage to say, still tired from given birth.

"Minato's Teleportation **Jutsu (Technique)** allows him to move instantly, between locations marked with his **Jutsu** formulas". Said the man narrowing his sole **Sharingan** eye to Kushina's exposed weakened seal.

"He made sure to mark your sealing formula with it too…in order to protect you. However, I manage to put a distance between you. Furthermore, the **Nine - Tails** ' seal has been weakened from childbirth". Added with almost desperation on his voice.

"Do you know how long I've waited for his moment?". Said, widen his only visible eye, showing his red crimson eye, with three black tomeos spinning lazily.

* * *

 **Outskirt - Konoha**

 **Safe House**

 **Minato and Naruto**

They both appeared inside a room where a three - pronged kunai with a seal on the hilt stood stabbed in a table. Minato walked and put his newborn son on top of a king - size bed.

"You'll be safe here". Assured the blond Kage looking at his son who had fallen asleep, if the soft snores were any indication.

"Naruto, just wait awhile". Said tugging him with the white blankets over his little body. "I have to go and safe your mother". Added with narrow eyes.

* * *

 **Kushina and the Mask Man**

Kushina had her eyes widened, seeing the mask man **Sharingan** eye and not just her, thanks to seal being weakened, the **Kyūbi** could see threw her eyes and saw the man Sharingan that reminded him of Madara's own.

 **"You are—".** He didn't get to finish as the mask man **Sharingan** tomeos started to spin wildly, casting a powerful mind - control **Genjutsu**. **Kyūbi's** eyes shift from a red crimson eyes, with a black slit, to a red crimson eyes with three black tomeos and a giant black dot, like - pupil on the middle.

The chains that kept the **Kyūbi** trapped inside the seal started to melt. After the chains melted, he let a mighty roar and leaned to the front were a large wooden stake stood, stabbed in his abdomen.

In the outside world, Kushina was surrounded by red chakra that took form of a fox, with nine tails swinging lazily behind her. She was very pale and her face looked like a lifeless body, still standing by the black kanji's that hold her by her hands like - chains.

"Now then, come out **Nine - Tails**!". Shouted the **Sharingan** user, with a half ram hand seal.

Instantly a purple like - vortex appeared in her seal. Were a large amount of red chakra shout out and started to take form.

It grew and grew until it took form of an orange nine tail fox, with red crimson eyes and three black tomeos spinning wildly. The mighty beast roar to the heavens, finally he was free!.

Kushina's kanji that supported her finally disappeared and felt face forward on top of a small column of rock.

"Good," said the masked man with a nod, "now I'll go straight to the **Hidden Leaf Village** ". Added while he turned around ready to leave the area.

Kushina using the little strength she still had, she lift her head, looking directly at the back of the **Sharingan** user, "Hold it!".

The say man stopped dead tracks and let an amused smirk appeared behind his mask, "Uzumaki Shinobi are amazing," turning around, he continued, "…you don't die right away after the **bijū** is extracted".

 **Kyūbi** with all his will power tried to resist the man **Genjutsu** , but he just couldn't.

"You were the **jinchūriki** of the **Nine - Tails** ".

With a mental command, the **Nine - Tails** lift a pawn, looking at Kushina's direction. "I'll use him to kill you". And with that, in a quick motion **Kyūbi** threw his pawn towards Kushina, creating a massive gust of wind and crater in the process.

But to the annoyance of the mask man, Minato appeared on top of a tree in a small cliff, holding Kushina bridal - style.

"I must say, you're quick as your nickname…but you're too late". Commented the **Sharingan** user glancing over Minato's position.

Kushina looked weakly at her husband and noticing his son wasn't with him ask, "Minato…is Naruto…is he safe?".

Giving her a smile and a nod in response, "Yes, he's fine. He's in a safe place for now". She just let a small sigh of relief.

"Th-thank goodness". Said a weak Kushina, but she then narrow her eyes with the little strength she still have, "Minato…you must stop that man…and the **Nine - Tails** right now".

Taking a small breath, she continued, "He's heading for the… **Hidden Leaf Village**". Minato just glared at the mask man for a few seconds and suddenly they both disappeared.

The **Sharingan** user just stood glancing were the couple stood seconds ago. 'He flew off again. Well, never mind, we're heading for the **Hidden Leaf Village**'. And with that he turn around and walked away, headed toward Konoha.

* * *

 **Safe House**

 **Minato, Kushina and Naruto**

In an instant, both Minato and Kushina appeared in one of Minato's safe house.

"Why?". Asked a still weak Kushina. She wanted to fight against that mask bastard, but its seemed that her blond husband wasn't thinking in the same lines.

"Never mind that, just stay with Naruto". Said the blond Kage putting his redhead wife on the bed next to Naruto, who the former just hugged the latter with teary eyes.

"Naruto…". She hold him like if her life depend on it.

The Yondaime just looked at his family with sadness as he clenched his fist. He had an idea to stop the **Nine - Tails** , but it could cost his life. Quickly he ran to his wardrobe, where he instantly wore a short-sleeved long white haori closed in the front by a thin, orange rope.

The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji **Fourth Hokage** written vertically down the back. Under his haori, he wore a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves and a green flak jacket.

He also wore his blue, Konoha headband around his forehead, and blue sandals with white bandages around his ankles.

"Good luck". Said Kushina, glancing over her shoulder.

"I'll be right back". And with that he disappeared in yellow flash once again.

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Satō**

It was a quiet and calm night.

The moon shined with all it's glory over the village. Even though it was late, the streets were quite busy. Some civilians could be seen walking all drunk from a bar, women busy buying food for dinner or just gossiping and giggling. Cats wandering around the isolate areas of the village. In small words, it was just another normal day in Konoha.

But those who were skilled or at least sensor type shinobi's stopped with their current task. Thanks to their years of being shinobi's they all could sense the death running threw the air, like something bad was going to happen.

In a small room, an old man writing in a scroll with an ink brush suddenly stopped and looked through his window with a frown and a chill running through his spin.

He was one of the few people who knew about Kushina's status of being a **jinchūriki** and pregnant, but the cold and malice chakra that ran through the air could only belong to one…thing.

'It can be…' Thought the old man as he kept glancing through the window.

In a dark alley, the mask man landed with his sole **Sharingan** eye spinning with excitement. Raising his left hand, he channeled a large amount of Chakra and slammed his palm over the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!". Shouted the mask man, as a sealing array appeared underneath him.

In an instant a giant smokescreen able to dwarf the Hokage Monument appeared in the middle of Konoha.

Everyone stopped on their on heels, when they saw the smokescreen appeared from who knows where. The sudden summoning cause a massive gust of wind – destroying everything near its path.

"What happened?"

"Is it an accident?"

"What was that?"

Similar questions were asked from the sudden gust of wind that destroyed a part of the village.

"That's…!". A random civilian yelled seeing the giant shadow behind the smokescreen with nine tails swinging lazily behind it.

" **Kyūbi**!". Shouted another random civilian when finally the smokescreen disappeared, revealing the mighty **Nine - Tails** looking at them with a terrifying gaze and releasing a large amount of Killer Intent (KI).

In an instant, everyone started to ran for their lives as far away from the **bijū** as possible.

"Go **Nine - Tails**!". Order the mask man with his **Sharingan** blazing dangerously and tomoes spinning wildly.

Without another word, the mighty fox began with its rampage. Using its paws, tails and roaring – which created massive gust of wind to destroy anything near its path.

* * *

 **Sarutobi Complex**

 **Sandaime** **Hokage**

An **Anbu** appeared in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique)** bowing before the former Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama…! The **Nine - Tails** …has suddenly appeared in the village!". Said with a pant and fear in his voice.

The former Hokage didn't say a word.

He was getting dressed in a black jumpsuit, with mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna - like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps that reach the ground. Across the back of his black jumpsuit was written for the kanji of **Hi (Fire)**.

Tying his bandanna - like forehead protector, he finally spoke, "I'm aware of that. I will take care of it".

Turning his gaze to the bowing **Anbu** he added, "You and the others protect the civilians!".

"Yes sir!" And with that he left in a **Shunshin** , leaving the Sandaime on his own thoughts.

'Was Kushina's seal broken? Despite all the precautions we tooked, did we fail?'. But only one person run threw his mind.

'Biwako…'.

* * *

 **Konoha – Nine - Tails**

The mighty **Nine - Tails** fox just roar and swung its tail here and there. Killing unlucky civilians and shinobi on the process.

"Ready?". Asked the leader of a squad of Konoha-nin. They all just nod, and began with their assaults.

"Over here, **Nine - Tails**!". Shouted a random Konoha shinobi launching multiple kunais with paper bombs attached to the hilt directly the left side of its face.

The orange fox just growl in annoyance and swing its left hand towards the random shinobi.

"No, over here **Nine - Tails**!". Shouted another random shinobi throwing a barrage of kunai with paper bombs as well.

"Where are you looking, over here!". Shouted three more random shinobi's.

But **Kyūbi** getting annoyed, swung its tails killing every single one of them on the process.

"Do not falter! We must protect the village at all…!". His words die in his mouth, when he noticed the fear on his comrades eyes.

Turning around, he paled seeing the **Kyūbi's** eyes glaring at him with so much hate, but before he could do something the **Kyūbi** killed them with a swift moment of its pawn.

* * *

 **Konohagakure - Market District**

 **Rooftops**

 **Sandaime Hokage**

"Do not take actions on your own!". Exclaimed a random shinobi jumping from roof to roof.

"Ensemble before Hiruzen-sama!". Exclaimed another random shinobi, jumping across the roofs as well.

"Carry out the orders!" Order the **Shinobi no Kāmi (God of Shinobi)** , heading straight towards the **Kyūbi**.

* * *

 **Hokage Monument**

 **Yondaime's Head**

 **Minato**

On top of the Yondaime's head, Minato appeared crouched down looking at his village being destroyed by the **Nine - Tails**.

'As Hokage, I will protect the village, my family!'. Standing up, he glared at the nine tail fox, '…and I will not allow it to do what it pleases!'.

And like reading his mind, the say fox turned his complete attention towards the Hokage Monument and more specifically at the man standing on top of his own carved face.

"So, you've finally taken notice".

 **Kyūbi** opened its mouth where a great amount of Chakra started to gather, forming a dense dark purple sphere that grew and grew.

The Yondaime just narrow his blue eyes in annoyance recognizing the **bijū** ultimate attack.

"Do not fuck with me!". Exclaimed while doing some hand seals.

In the blink of an eye, the mighty fox fired his purple sphere directly towards the blond Kage destroying everything at its path. But just before it could hit the Monument, a sealing array appeared sucking the **Nine - Tails** attack.

' **Hiraishin: Dōrai (Flying Thunder God: Teleportation Barrier)**!'.

After **Kyūbi's** attack was sucked by the sealing array a massive explosion could be seen from a far distance.

'For a large scale like this, I'll have to be more careful where I send it'. Though the Fourth Hokage looking over his shoulder we're **Kyūbi's** attack had exploded.

'I must report all that's happened to Sandaime-sama immediately'. But suddenly he turned around in the blink of an eye, thrusting his **Hiraishin** kunai threw the mask man head, but to his shock it pass through him like a ghost.

Just as his kunai pass through him, the mask man quickly grabbed him by the wrist with a tight grip.

"I'm your opponent…and it's all over". Suddenly his body was being suck inside the mask man sole - eye - hole. However, just before it could suck him completely, he disappeared.

"He flew away. He's fast". Said with a sigh and looking at the village being destroyed by his _'loyal'_ pet.

"Next time, I'll get him…the instant we make contact". And with that he disappeared in a swirl that came from his right eye.

* * *

 **A Destroyed Safe House**

 **Konoha - Outskirts - Forest**

 **Minato**

Suddenly the blond Kage appeared outside of his destroyed wooden safe house as he landed on the ground with a thud.

'My attack missed…'. Thought while he tried to stand up, '…but he materialized and instantly tried to drag me in'.

Narrowing his eyes add, 'What is that **Jutsu**?'.

Instantly his shinobi instinct kicked in and looked in front of him were a swirling like - vortex appeared. From the vortex - like, the mask man came out with a smirk behind his mask, not that he could see it, just sense it.

"I won't let you get away". Said with an amused tone.

'He uses the teleportation technique as well?'. Thought the blond Kage as he grabbed his stabbed **Hiraishin** kunai from the ground.

'Is that how he took Kushina and moved away so quickly?'. Added, as he stood up.

'A Shinobi who outmaneuvered the **Anbu** assigned under Lord Third's direct control…who slipped through a top - secret barrier…and who knew the **Nine - Tails** seal would weaken during childbirth…' he kept narrowing his now cold blue eyes at the mask man, '…furthermore, he undid the **Nine -Tails** seal, tamed it and… went in and out of the barrier set up by the **Hidden Leaf** without being caught. I know only one shinobi capable of this…'. The image of Uchiha Madara entered inside his mind.

"Are you Uchiha Madara?". Asked with cautious in his tone. The suppose Madara just took off his hood revealing his short - black, spiky hair.

"No, that's impossible. He's dead". Said the blond man.

Tilting a little his head to a side, the mask man replied, "I wonder about that".

"At this point, it doesn't matter who you are". With a frown on his face, "But why are targeting the **Hidden Leaf Village**?".

The mask man just snorted in response.

"I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or it's for war, or its for peace". Respond, taking some chains from his sleeves.

Minato just tensed, ready for the battle.

'Whatever the case, his no ordinarily man! He can control the **Nine - Tails** and his teleportation technique surpasses both Nidaime-sama and mine'

He instantly went on guard with his kunai on front. 'And has some dangerous ideology'. Added as he caught the sight of his opponent putting himself a pair of handcuffs – that were connected with long chain.

In less than a second, both charge in the blink of an eye. Minato shoved his special kunai through the mask man abdomen.

But once again, he'd pass through him like as if he didn't exist. As Minato pass through him, the mask man used the chains that were hanging freely behind him to trap him, however, instantly Minato disappeared.

Minato reappeared next to one of his **Hiraishin** kunai that was stab in the ground some yards away from him.

'His flesh… my physical attacks have no effect on him, but he made himself materialize to attack me'.

Without word, Minato charged in a burst of speed towards ' _Madara'_ who did the same.

Minato threw one of his **Hiraishin** kunai straight to ' _Madara's'_ head. Sadly, his kunai wasn't fast enough and pass right through his head like a ghost.

'Just a touch and everything is over!'.

However, just as his hand was about to reach him, he disappeared in a flash and reappeared next to his **Hiraishin** kunai that was still sailing behind the mask man head and over the rest of his body.

The Fourth Hokage reappeared with a blue sphere on his right palm behind the supposed ' _Madara'_ and thrust his palm on the man' back.

'Damn it! He flew to that kunai from earlier!'. Thought the mask man as he was sent crashing to the cold ground below him, never noticing the **Jutsu - Shiki (Formula Technique)** for the **Hiraishin** appeared right where the blue sphere had hit him.

In an instant, Madara jumped back on top a large stone rubble – originated from the impact.

He was panting as hold his left forearm in pain as white substance started to leak from the mask man – now numb arm almost like - blood.

Even his hand was seconds later detached from his arm.

"You got me there," stated with amusement even after losing an arm, "…I shouldn't have left my guard down". Just as he added that to his early statement, Minato appeared in front of him placing his right palm on his chest and stabbing him with one of his **Hiraishin** kunai on the right side of his ribs with his free hand.

" **Hiraishin no Jutsu **…?!" Exclaimed in a shock and surprised tone as he add, '…so that's it…he marked my body somewhere!'.

Unfortunately, his train of thoughts were broken as a sealing array appeared surrounding his left side of his upper body.

'A **Keiyaku Fūin (Contract Seal)**!'. Thought in shocked had recognized the seal with just a glance

'Does he intend to separate the **Nine - Tails** from me?'. Asked with amusement on his tone once again.

"With this, **Kyūbi** no longer belongs to you!". Stated the blond Kage with a cold glare.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

 **Kyūbi**

 **Kyūbi** suddenly stopped with its rampage on the village and his eyes changed from the **Sharingan** pattern to its normal eyes, indicating that _'Madara'_ had lost control over him.

* * *

 **Konoha - Outskirt**

 **Forest**

 **Minato and Madara**

' _Madara'_ jumped back on top of another rubble, looking at the Fourth Hokage as his eyes glee with amusement, as well some pain from the injury he'd receive.

"I must hand it to you Yondaime Hokage. You wounded me and manage to cut my ties with **Kyūbi** ".

But then the amusement on his voice disappeared, replaced with a serious tone, "However, the **Nine - Tails** will be my plaything again," activating his teleportation technique, little by little his body started to disappeared in a swirl motion and as he add, "I'm planning to take over the world…And there's many ways to accomplish that". And with that he disappeared.

'That tone… he wasn't joking around'. Thought the blond shinobi looking at the dark sky.

* * *

 **Konoha - Southeast of the Village**

 **Red Light District**

 **Konoha Shinobi's**

Many shinobi's were confused when **Kyūbi** suddenly stopped with its rampage. But it didn't take long to continue with its work.

However, its attacks were more precise and and more efficient, still for the rest of the population it was the same.

 **Kyūbi** was suddenly punched out of the village walls by a very long black staff that came from one of the nearby rooftops and wield by no other than Sarutobi Hiruzen; the **Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow)** and current holder of the title of **Shinobi no Kāmi.**

"Charge!". Order the former Sandaime Hokage and less than a second thousands of shinobi and kunoichi charged against the mighty nine tails fox.

Sadly, wave after wave of shinobi and kunoichi felt dead or injured after receiving a hard swift of a tail or pawn from the **Kyūbi**.

"Hold off the **Nine - Tails** , until Yondaime-sama arrives!". Order a random **Jōnin**.

But everyone went paled when they saw the **Kyūbi** opened its mouth to create another dense purple sphere.

"He's goi-going to do that again?". Said an exhausted Sandaime Hokage standing in one knee.

" **Kuchiyose no J utsu**!". But to their relief, a giant toad landed on top of the **Nine - Tails** back. On top of the toad a man well known stood with a serious expression and arms cross over his chest.

"Minato-sama!".

"Namikaze-sama!".

"Yondaime-sama!".

Similar greetings were heard all around the battlefield in relief at seeing the man considered as the strongest Hokage of all times despite his young age.

"Hold **Kyūbi** for just awhile!". Order the blond young Kage with authority towards his Toad Summon.

 **"That's going to be difficult even for me, Minato".** Stated the Toad Chief with a little of fear in his voice. It wasn't every day you're summoned to fight one of the strongest **bijū** in existence.

 **Kyūbi** – still pinned on the ground didn't give a shit and continued to gather more chakra for his ultimate attack; **Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball).**

After seeing that his **Bijūdama** was big enough, he swallowed it ready to fire it like a laser cannon. But suddenly he banished almost as if he never existed, with the Yondaime on toe.

"Minato…did he fly off with **Kyūbi**?". Muttered the Third Hokage with a frown. He got his answer as a massive explosion erupted far away from the village.

* * *

 **Konoha - Outskirt - Safe House**

 **Forest**

 **Minato, Kyūbi, Kushina and Naruto**

 **Kyūbi's** last attack had destroyed another of Minato's safe houses with a great portion of the forest.

Behind the nine tailed fox Minato reappeared holding Kushina over his shoulder and Naruto over one of his arms, who the latter was tucked in a blanket.

"I-I must…create a barrier immediately!". Exclaimed a panting and exhausted blond Kage.

'My Chakra is almost…'.

"I c-can…still d-do…it Mina-Minato". Offered an exhausted redhead, with eye bags and blood rolling from both sides of her lips and down her chin – knowing his husband was almost at his limit as well as she was already at death doors.

Biting her lower lip slightly, she used most of her remaining Chakra to create light - yellowish chains that erupted from her back. The chains were launched in a high - level speed and they strapped around the nine tail **bijū** , with a tight grip as well as creating a barrier thanks to her chains.

She then began coughing large amount of blood. Minato was sadden and let a few tears down his cheek – seeing her now dying wife.

She glanced at him and gave him the best smile that her weak body could make. However, a cry alerted the adults that they weren't the only ones present.

"So-sorry…Naruto-chan…(coughing blood)…di-did I wake…you up?". Asked the redhead with a weak smile gracing her almost pale face from blood lost and like almost as if he had understood her, he calmed down a little.

"Kushina?". She glanced from his now calm baby towards his husband who was looking her worriedly and confused. She just gave him a weak smiled, "I'm going to draw the **Nine - Tails** with me, to my death…(coughing blood)…so we can delay the revival of the **Nine - Tails** ".

Her smile never disappeared, if not, it grew even larger as she add, "Thank you for everything you have done for me…".

Minato just looked at her in shock and with a little of anger, quickly cutting her before she say any more, "Kushina…it because of you that I'm the Fourth Hokage! You made me a man!…and you made me a father". Said the last part with a softer tone.

"And yet—".

"Minato don't…give me th-that…look". Stated the redhead women with her still big smile plastered in her pale face.

She knew she wasn't going to make it out of this. After all, **jinchūriki's** die after their **bijū's** are extracted from their host and not even by resealing **Kyūbi** would she survived. She had already decide to accept her fate at losing the chance of being a mother, see her son grow to become the strongest shinobi of Konoha had ever seen!

She was ready to accept death as a prideful kunoichi of **Konohagakure**! And as a member of the extinct **Uzumaki Clan** of the destroyed **Uzushiogakure**!.

"I'm ha-happy…that you… love me. And today… is this child birthday". She glanced to her son with tears of happiness running down her cheeks seeing his son small smile.

She glanced to the blooded ground and continued, "If I were to imagine me alive and our future together, the three of us as a family…I can't see us having anything but a happy life".

She once again glanced to her husband who at this point was freely letting tears roll down his cheek, staining his son blanket with it.

"If I were allowed just one regret, it's that…I won't be able to see Naruto grow up. How I wish I could have seen that". Added with a dreamy tone at the end.

Minato had heard enough and said, "Kushina, there is no need for you to die with the **Nine - Tails**. Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto," wiping his tears from his face added, "I'll seal all of your remaining Chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of an **Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)** ".

Kushina's eyes widened realizing what her husband was planning,

"Then I'll take the **Nine - Tails** with me, with the only **Sealing Technique** I can do since I'm not a **jinchūriki** … the **Shiki Fūjin (Reaper Death Seal)**!". Stated with a look of complete determination.

Kushina just looked at his husband in complete shock. Did he not know how **jinchūriki's** were treated?

Of course he did!

She as a former **jinchūriki** knew very well what Naruto's life would be and more importantly, without his parents – to shield him and help him as he grow.

"But the caster that uses that **jutsu** —!"

"And one more thing. I will seal half of the **Nine - Tails** ".

If **Kyūbi** could kill someone with a glare, the Yondaime and his family would have died millions of times.

He had heard every single word that the Fourth Hokage exchange with his former **jinchūriki** and he wasn't by any means, happy.

Sealed again.

However, instead of being sealed within a strong shinobi, he was going to be seal within the Yondaime's and his former host offspring – and with half of his power no less!

But as if **Kāmi** hadn't punish him enough, he couldn't escape those stupid chains. And let's not forget, that mask man was still alive and kicking somewhere as he laugh and mock him of how weak was he – **Kyūbi** , the strongest of the **bijū** – to succumb to a simple **Genjutsu**.

 **'Damn this chains!'.**

However, he was suddenly invaded by a wave of pure chakra – that made his eyes widened in recognition.

' **This chakra…Asūra!?…and wait…Indra!?'**

Pinpointing their location, he was dumbfounded, shocked, astonished, speechless . He'd hadn't felt such chakra since Hashirama and Madara and that was almost one - hundred years ago – wow, time passes fast when you're sealed –

However…

'… **their mix? Asūra and Indra's chakra are mix?…and inside that brat, no less!…Hahahaha…'**

From the outside, his face showed anger and hatred, but mentally he was laughing his ass out. It was just completely ridiculous and ironic to find – that Indra who hated Asūra even in painting, had somehow reincarnated or transmigrated in the same body that Asūra reside.

After he mentally calmed down, he narrowed his slit eyes with great curiosity, over the newborn and possibly his new host.

 **'But still…why would they chose to transmigrate in the same body? And in this brat no less?'.**

He was well aware of the reincarnation process as he had met at least three reincarnations of Asūra, the last one being: Senju Hashirama; Shodai Hokage and only one reincarnation of Indra being: Uchiha Madara; Former Head of the Uchiha Clan.

Intriguing indeed.

"Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible. It's also strategically unwise," started to explain the blond Kage to his wife, "If you take the **Nine - Tails** and it seal with you when you die, there won't be a **jinchūriki** around when it reemerges. That will upset the balance of power between the **bijū** ".

His redhead wife already knew the answer as where would Minato's explanation would lead.

"The **Reaper Death Seal** will seal half of the **Nine - Tails** with me forever".

 **Kyūbi** let out a growled at the mention of his chakra being cut in half. Although, he was going to be reduced to same power level of **Nanabi (Seven - Tails)** , he still couldn't allow that to happen.

"As for the other half…".

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Perhaps you are the_ _ **Yogen no Ko (Child of the Prophecy)**_ _". Stated a tall man with waist - length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder - length bangs that framed both sides of his face._

 _He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a blue, long-sleeve shirt with fitting blue pants, while sitting on a wooden chair across from his apprentice and his redhead wife_

"What is it?". Asked Minato wearing a white long-sleeve hoodie jacket with a pair of blue baggy pants.

 _His wife just looked at the two with curiosity and more at what Jiraiya said. Was her husband really that important?_

"Sometime in the future, the

 _ **Shinobi World**_ _will face a grave crisis. The_ _ **Kono Yo no Kyūseishu (Saviour of this World)**_ _that will emerge during this time is the_ _ **Child of the Prophecy**_ _". Stated without a doubt that Namikaze Minato was the say 'child'._

 _Flashback - End_

* * *

"…I will seal it inside Naruto with the **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style** ". Declared as he glanced at his newborn son.

Shifting his gaze back to his redhead wife continued, "I know what you want to say…but remember what Master Jiraiya said, about world upheaval and the calamities that would follow".

Thinking back about the mask man added, "Two things were confirmed for me today…that mask man who attacked you today is a harbinger of disaster…and the one who will stop him is this child!". His words hold complete faith that their recently newborn son is the real **Child of the Prophecy** ' that Jiraiya spooked about.

"This infant whose godfather is Master Jiraiya, will open the future as a **jinchūriki**. I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this". Added looking at at the former **jinchūriki** with eyes full of determination.

"But Minato…!". Kushina knew there wasn't any other way, but she couldn't afford to ruin his son life to save millions.

It may sound selfish, but as a mother she couldn't let her son suffer. Minato stood up ignoring her plea, and with a heavy heart his hands blur through hand seals…

Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → Clap Hands

" **Shiki Fūjin (Reaper Death Seal)**!". Exclaimed with a clap of hands.

Minato shivered feeling as if death itself stood behind him ready to take his soul. Glancing slightly through the corner of his eyes, he saw something or rather someone materialized behind him… **Shinigami (Reaper Death God)**.

The **Shinigami** is a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and purple coloured skin. It's draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads and a small tantō on its mouth.

 **'The** **Nine - Tails** **?'.** Thought the powerful deity looking at the mighty **Nine - Tails** fox pinned by yellowish chains with amusement. Its eyes widened when it noticed a small yet, powerful, but dense chakra nearby.

Looking around, it's eyes locked with the small child currently shivering – likely he could sense it's presence.

 **'His Chakra is quite powerful for a newborn child…and it's almost as dense as…wait…ah, so that's the reason…who would thought Hagoromo's children would transmigrate in the same body. And seeing Kurama's expression I can guess he has sensed it as well'.** Added to its train of thoughts.

"Let's put our trust in this child, he's our son after all!". Exclaimed the Fourth Hokage ready to sacrifice his life for his village and family.

Outside the barrier created by Kushina's chains, the Sandaime Hokage with a small group of Konoha-nin arrive just as Minato had made the chains of hand seals. "Those signs. Don't tell me…yes it's, the **Reaper Death Seal**!". Muttered the former Hokage.

"When I'm finish with the **Shiki Fūjin** , I will seal your chakra inside Naruto. When he tries to control the **Nine - Tails** power as a **jinchūriki** …I want you to help him out".

Kushina looked at him painfully at how could her husband just turn her son, their son to a **jinchūriki** like if was nothing!.

"Our son…" Minato turned to see her wife who had said something, he was about to ask her until she locked eyes with him, giving a half-painful glare, "…he's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him!".

Her glare broke to let tears run freely down her cheeks, "And also why use the **Reaper Death Seal**?". Added but with a softer tone.

"If it's just so I can meet a grown - up Naruto, even if it's just for a short while, there's no need for you to die!".

Minato didn't say anything, he just kept listening, "I want you to stay by Naruto's side as he grows and protect him!…(coughing blood)…I don't get it! To keep balance between the **Tailed Beast**? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why Naruto must be sacrifice?! Why must you sacrifice yourself for me, if I'm going to die anyways?!…(Coughing Blood)…". She finished with a cough of blood, while panting after her whole rant.

"To forsake one's nation, and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child. Your homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know…". Stated with a calm voice despite the serious situation.

Kushina eyes wined and flinched when she was reminded about her homeland. She glanced at her baby as her eyes soften, remembering all those families, shinobi's and children that lost their life during the invasion in **Uzushiogakure** and she couldn't imagine what the people in Konoha felt during **Kyūbi's** rampage.

"…the harsh life that awaits those without country. Beside, our family is…Shinobi!". Added with a cold look, his look was a reminder that he was a shinobi, both are shinobi and as shinobi first came mission before emotions.

"And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you. Even though, you won't have much to time with him, there as some things that only you as its mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can, " said with a small smile as he add, "…that's a mother role after all". He glanced at **Shinigami** with a nod.

 **Shinigami** had heard everything that Minato said and planned to do with the **Nine - Tails** , so after seeing his summoner nod, he understood.

With a quick thrust, his arm pass through Minato's abdomen and his purple like - ghost hand stretched to inhuman levels towards the **Kyūbi**.

When his arm reached the pinned fox, instead of grabbing him it grabbed a spectral form of a fox and in the blink of the eye he drove back his arm holding the spectral form of the say fox.

When his arm reenter inside of Minato's abdomen the fox form also pass threw his body like a ghost, leaving a some type of seal.

The blond Kage gritted its teeth in pain, he knew the **Nine - T ails** Chakra was potent, but he didn't thought it would have hurt this much!

'Its Chakra is so dense, I can fill my body going numb!'.

 **Kyūbi** was reduced in size and obviously in power after the Fourth Hokage sealed **Kyūbi's** **Yin Chakra** inside him. But thanks to his size being reduce, the chains that had him pinned had loosen their grip.

But still its body still felt a little weak after having great amount of its Chakra sucked from its body.

' **Damn you, Yondaime Hokage!'**

Slamming his right hand on ground, a some type of **Ritual Altar** with eight candles surrounding it appeared.

"Alright, next is the **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style** ". Said the blond Kage while putting Naruto on top of the **Ritual Altar** , "I will seal the Nine Tails inside Naruto".

" **Kyūbi's** complete attention was now focus on the recently summon **Ritual Altar**.

 **"A** **Ritual Altar** **? Does he really intend to seal me again? Furthermore…inside that baby?".** Thought the nine tail beast, quite angered knowing he will be seal once again.

Its gaze turn towards his former host how was now at the verge of dying, coughing more blood. It quite surprised him to see this female human to withstand a **bijū** extraction.

Even if the old millennium fox hated humans, he will hold a ' _minimum'_ amount of respect for its former host.

"Kushina! Are you alright?". Exclaimed the blond shinobi running towards his dying wife with worry. Which was a heavy mistake as the fox saw his opportunity to strike at his new so call container.

 **"Now!".** Yelled the orange fox while thrusting its claws over Naruto's position.

 **'Asūra or not, I will not be seal once again! And less with someone who contains Indra as well! Now die!'.** The fox felt, _'felt'_ , guilty at killing Asūra's reincarnation.

After all, of the two children of the **Rikud ō (Six Paths)**, Asūra was the nicest and kindness of the two. He respected and treated the **bijū's** as his own siblings.

While Indra…well, he hated him with all its being. He believed he was above everyone, even above the **bijū's**.

In little words he was a complete jerk and arrogant, always believing power was everything that matter, always trying to humiliate Asūra in front of their father and always trying to gain father's approval as the next leader of the **Order of Ninshū** ; but luckily Asūra was chosen and not him.

' **I hope you can forgive me…Asūra'.** Thought with a tone of regret.

Just before the longest of its nail could reach the baby, the Fourth Hokage and his former host jumped, taking the killing blow for their son.

…A worthy sacrifice indeed.

"I-I sai-said that this…(coughing blood)…was the father's duty". Said the dying blond with a small playful smirk, referring towards the nail that had pass right through their back and abdomen.

"Then a-all the more…(coughing blood)…sin-since I'm his mother!". Responded with her own playful smirk.

"This…o-is the first…time I lost an argument. O-okay, I understand it-that…you're determined…t-to do this". Added with her still playful smirk.

"Thank you…Kushina".

Bringing one if his hand to his blood mouth, he stained his thumb with blood, he started doing a slow sequence of hand seals. And instead of slamming his palm on the ground to summon, he just raised his palm on the air towards his left side and in a puff of smoke a toad appeared.

This toad wasn't like the rest, after all he was a _toad scroll_. He is a black and orange toad with dark markings around his eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below his mouth.

As a scroll toad, his abdomen can extend to reveal a scroll which when concealed, gives him the appearance of wearing an obi.

The say toad had only taken a second glance around its surroundings and instantly freaked out at seeing the **Nine - Tails** on all its glory.

 **"** **Nine - Tails** **! What?! Lord Fourth too! What's the meaning of this?!".** Yelled the scared toad scroll.

He was having a good day back home. He as well as his species had heard from the Toad Chief about his encounter with **Kyūbi**. But as a toad scroll he wasn't worry to be summon, after all he wasn't a fighting a type, but what could you guess…he was summon.

At first he thought Jiraiya of the Sannin had summon him, but noo, it had to be the Fourth were the fighting was taking place! Why couldn't his life be normal…normal…oh yeah, because he wasn't normal either.

"Garotora, I'm going to give you the sealing formula's key. Take it immediately to Master Jiraiya and store it away". Said the dying Kage lifting his arm. The toad scroll nod and jumped to his position.

Outside the barrier Sandaime wasn't know as **Purofessā** for nothing, he had already guessed what the Fourth had planned.

"I see…Minato plans to make his own son a **jinchūriki** …to save the village".

 **"You have my word. I confirm the key is in my possession".** Clapping his hands added, **"And now, I'm off!".** And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That should do it". Assured the blond shinobi with a nod.

Taking a glanced behind him saw **Shinigami** had grabbed the small tantō and licked the tip almost as if it could taste his soul.

"Kushina, my time is running out, I'm now going to use the **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**. I want to put some of my own chakra inside Naruto as well…". He let cough of blood escape his mouth and continued, "…It'll be quite a while before we can see him, so we should tell him what we want to say".

Kushina's eyes softened as she looked at her peaceful baby sleeping, he was totally unaware of what the future awaits for him, at what would he have to endure and sacrifice; unaware of what's the life of a jinchūriki.

"Naruto…". She started, gulping some of the blood that threaten to escape from her mouth and stain her son.

"Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong." She smiled with tears forming in her eyes, "Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late, you need lots of sleep. And make friends, you don't need a lots of friends, just a few…(coughing blood in the ground)…ones you can really, really trust.

I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your **Ninjutsu** hard. Remember…that everyone has strength and weakness, so don't get too depressed if you can't do something we'll, respect your **Sensei (Teacher)** and **Senpai (Upperclassmen)** at the academy…oh, and this important…it's about the three prohibitions for a shinobi.

Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money…put your mission wages into your saving accounts. No alcohol…until you're twenty, too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation, you hear me ttebane!…".

Minato couldn't help to let a sweat drop appear seeing his redhead wife shaking fist, almost as if she was threatening Naruto if he dare to consume alcohol without reaching her requirements.

"… Another prohibition is women, I'm a women, so I don't know too much about this but, all you need is to remember that this…(coughing more blood)…is made of men and women. So it's natural to take an interest in girls…but just don't get hooked on bad women, just find some like me. Speaking of the three prohibitions, beware of Jiraiya-sensei, you know…". Minato let a nervous smile grace his face, remembering when Jiraiya tricked him and had taken his money for who knows what.

"Naruto…from now on you're going to face lots of pain…and hardships, be true to yourself, have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true!…". She couldn't hold her tears anymore and let them run down her cheeks, here she was, in her last moments of her life telling her son advises. "… there's so much…oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you…but know this…I love you!". Exclaimed the last part with the most sincerest love a mother could express to her child.

Minato who had been hearing just had a regret expression with eyes filled with sadness, he had to thank **Shinigami** to have stopped from taking his soul to at least say his goodbyes to Naruto. "Minato I'm sorry…(sobbing)…I used up your time". The redhead apologized while she let some sobs escaped her bloody mouth.

"It's o-okay". He assured her, he rested his head on her shoulder to have a better view.

"Naruto, my message to you is…well I guesses it's the same as your nagging mother…". Closing his eyes he muttered, " **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**".

…with that the rest of the **Kyūbi** was sealed away.

* * *

… _however this new hope could also be the harbinger of destruction…_

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **Underground - Main Hall**

I can see it! Our savior! The destined one – the one who will bring peace and order! The one who shall return our Holy Mother!" Exclaimed an old, but yet young voice.

"Bless him!"

"Finally, our mother shall return!

"All kneel before our savior!" Order the same women from before.

Without another word, they all kneeled before the image of two purple ripple - pattern eyes – that glow through the dark.

Red magatamas glint beneath his eyes – mostly some type of collar. And red and blue fire illuminated the background.

Finally their longed savior had returned.


	2. Arc One: Anbu – Chapter One –

**Author Note:** I'm glad **some of you like** my first chapter.

I'm not against negative reviews, because is always good having opinions from a different point of view. However, like always there has to be a flamer or to be more specifically…a **Guest** – flaming like an idiot.

Furthermore, using the word **Trash** more than once and the always present **Fucking**. But, I'm curious. How am I a **Story Thief**? I have read many Naruto fanfics and I haven't seen a story featuring Naruto as Indra's and Asūra's reincarnation or transmigrant at the same time.

The closest story would be _**Indra's Reincarnation**_. But the plot and its characters are **way** different than my. So please enlighten me, which story did I steal (Review Please) ;)

"I hate you!" – Normal Speech

'I hate you!" – Normal Thought

 **"I hate you!"** – No - Human Speech

 **'I hate you!'** – No - Human Thought

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)** – Jutsu: (Translation)

 _I hate you!_ or _"I hate you!"_ – Flashback/Emphasis

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

 **Arc. One: Anbu  
– Introduction –**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Satō**

 **Hokage Tower**

Six years.

It'd been six long years since the death of the **Yondaime Hokage**. But the Yondaime's death was the less of their worries. Konoha had lost forty percent, _forty percent!_ – of their military force.

Many retire shinobi's and kunoichi's were forced to fill the ranks. And finally upon the Yondaime's death, a new Hokage was needed.

Shimura Danzō.

A militarist and war veteran as well as an elder of **Konohagakure** was nearly chosen by the **Fire Daimyō** as the **Godaime Hokage (Fifth Fire Shadow)**.

Unfortunately for him, his rival, the **Sandaime Hokage** ; Sarutobi Hiruzen, willingly stepped up for the Hokage title once again after retiring and leaving the leadership of Konoha under the Yondaime Hokage; Namikaze Minato.

But, he didn't just stepped up for the title of Hokage, for Konoha's well being. Rather, he did it for the future of one child…

* * *

 _Flashback - Two weeks after the Kyūbi attack_

 _"Silence!". Order the now reinstalled Sandaime Hokage._

 _In a matter of seconds, all the members of Konoha's Council had stopped with their eternal rant._

 _Sitting on the Hokage seat, he let a heavy sigh as he started, "As all of you are aware…we lost forty percent of our military force…". Seeing the members of council nod, he continued, "…It's has come to my attention that **I** **wagakure (Hidden Stone Village)** has been gathering a large amount of their shinobi near the border of **Kusa (Grass)** …". Pausing for a moment to look at the council's reaction._

 _To say he wasn't surprised, was understandable. After all, Hiruzen as well as the rest of the council hadn't expected too many casualties._

 _Like most **Hidden Villages** , Konoha's Council was made of Clan Leaders, the Hokage's advisors and obviously the Hokage._

 _His old **sensei** , the **Nidaime Hokage** ; Senju Tobirama had made the civilian part of the council. It was established so the Hokage couldn't gain too much power._

 _Unfortunately, it was the other way around._

 _But luckily, the late Yondaime Hokage had found a loophole in the Nidaime's law. So rather, the civilians could only interfere in times of peace. And well…they weren't actually in "peace" as they felt threatened by **Iwagakure's** military force._

 _"I've send word to my student, Jiraiya to investigate their true intentions as they've been claiming that it's just a military exercise…exercise my ass!"._

 _He could see some of the Clan Leader's sigh in relief and some snort in amusement at his last comment._

 _Jiraiya was one of Konoha's strongest shinobi, being a sage as well. An art that few people had the ability to master such as their **S** **hodai Hokage** , who was a master in the **Sage Art**. Jiraiya was also Konoha's spy master, so if there was anyone who could obtain information, it was him._

 _"Danzō…"_

 _The say man glanced at his so call rival with an emotionless and calmed expression._

 _"Yes, Hokage-sama?"._

 _Hiruzen had to give him some credit. His "friend" was hiding his anger very well. After all, Danzō was very annoyed when the **Fire Daimyō**_ _had named him as Hokage, until he could find a new successor – who follow his ideology of course._

 _"As much as I hate to say this…I need two teams of your best_ _ **Root**_ _ **Anbu** specialized in assassination and infiltration, for a special mission". Order the Hokage as he tried to ignore the bad feeling on his gut._

 _The rest of the council, decided not to interfere with their conversation. After all, anything related with **R**_ _ **oot** wasn't a good sign._

 _"May I have request, Hokage-sama?"._

 _"…and that would be…?". His eyes had narrow slightly. Somehow he knew what Danzō was going to demand._

 _"Let me train the boy. Under my tutelage, I can completely awaken the boy's full potential and—"._

 _His request was interrupted as Hiruzen instantly replied,"…request denied"._

 _The room felt silent for a moment as Danzō and Hiruzen glared one another. Eventually, after a few more seconds, Danzō was the first to break eye contact with a scoff._

 _"I will do as you please…but…know this, Konoha needs a weapon and more in times like this…like it or not"._

 _Without another word, Danzō stood from his seat and left the council chamber. For now, he would follow Hiruzen orders. But now, he had two_ _ **Root Anbu** teams to prepare._

 _As Danzō closed the door with an audible click. The Hokage cleared his throat with a cough – bringing everyone back to the reality._

 _"Now, where were we…"._

 _Flashback - End_

* * *

Blinking slightly as he was brought out of his thoughts, by a small hand waving side by side in front of him. He let out an amused smile grace his face as the hand belong to his favorite citizen – shinobi in progress as he tried to gain his attention.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?".

The six-year old boy had short, spiky red-crimson hair, with black-onyx eyes and a reddish tint beneath his eyes – a trait since his birth.

"Mm? What do you mean Naruto-kun". Asked the old Kage with an act of ignorance.

The boy known as _Naruto_ raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did he gone senile or something?

"Well you summon me via **Anbu** for something important. But at the moment I enter, you…well, spaced-out".

The room felt silent for a moment.

He knew why was he called. The moment Naruto entered his office, he had a flashback. When his old teammate had stated that one day, he would have no choice, but to turn Naruto into a… _weapon_.

Even mentioning the word, _weapon_ with Naruto in the same sentence, made him sick.

And here he was. About to ask one of the most sickest orders that he had ever said…well maybe not the sickest, if you count that time, when…

'Focus!'. Maybe his son was right. He was getting senile.

Locking eyes with Naruto. He knew this boy wasn't ignorant to what happen around him. His black-onyx eyes were locked with his own, however, he could see clearly as the day – that he was on guard, ready to pounce like a lion.

He had to mentally applaud at the boy, when his little hand twitch a second after one of his **Anbu** sneezed. For a civilian or even a **Genin** it wouldn't be a great thing.

But his **Anbu** had sneezed so quietly, that even an experience **Chūnin** would have problem hearing it. And for a _six-year_ old, who _hasn't_ even entered to the academy yet…well, it was quite something.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Uzumaki Naruto…".

He had to applaud once again, his demeanor had shift from that of an innocent and confused boy to an emotionless _man_ that knew he was in the presence of his superior and not a grandfather figure.

"…As you may have noticed, Konoha isn't standing very well. After the **Kyūbi** attack, we lost forty percent of our forces. Then six months later, we were forced to fight against **Iwagakure no Satō** and even I, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and surprisingly Senju Tsunade we're forced to fight into the front-lines…". Stopping for moment as the mention of his _star pupil_ made him remember – that not three years later he defected.

Seeing Naruto nod in response, he continued, "…and during this six years, we've been able to restore twenty percent of our forces. Even after the small war against **Iwagakure** …". Taking a small pause, he slightly narrow his eyes over Naruto's own as let out a small sigh…

"I want you to become an **Anbu** ".

But to his surprised, Naruto didn't show any type of reaction or emotion by his offer. Was Danzō training him behind his back? Instead, he kept looking at him with eyes of indifference.

Closing his eyes, Naruto slowly kneeled in one knee as his gaze was locked on the wooden floor.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, **Kyūbi no Jinchūriki** accept, Hokage-sama!". Exclaimed the six-year old, without a hint of doubt on his tone.

Yes.

Naruto knew about his special status. It didn't take a genius to find out why did the village hate you, glare you, whisper behind your back or why was their a complex sealing array on your gut when you channel chakra. And after confronting the Sandaime, his suspicion had been correct.

Naruto also knew his mother name, as well as that she was the last host of the **Kyūbi**. And thanks to his high-intellectual skills, he had deduced his father identity.

Even if he didn't show it, he hold a great amount of hatred towards his old man for making him a **jinchūriki**. But at the same time, he respected him for sacrificing his life to save millions, without a second thought.

Hiruzen had seen, fought and learn so much through his long life, which it helped him mask his complete surprise. He'd believe Naruto wouldn't accept his offer.

One could say Naruto accepted, because like the rest of his age would say, _"I'm going to be a badass as an_ _ **Anbu**_ _!"_ or _"I'm going to learn so many cool_ _ **jutsus**_ _!"_.

However, he knew Naruto wouldn't accept his offer without having a good reason. Furthermore, he was beyond mature for his age – even more so than an experience **Chūnin**.

From an early age, Naruto had learned what to expect from a world filled of death, hatred, avengers, manipulators, assassins, lairs and etc. After all, his life was surrounded with those emotions since his birth.

Looking at him in thought, the Sandaime replied, "Please, stand up Naruto".

Slowly standing up, he reopened his eyes. Showing that rather than his normal black eyes. He had instead, a pair of red-crimson eyes, with a sole black tomeo around the pupil in each eye.

'So the **Blood Seal** has broken'. Though in a tone of surprise and regret.

Surprised, seeing a mere six-year old displaying one of the three great **dōjutsu** like if it was nothing. And regret, because the only way he could've awaken the Uchiha Clan **Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)** was either by life and death situation or experiences a powerful emotional condition.

And it was more likely the latter.

"Dragon!".

From the wooden floor, an **Anbu** wearing a white mask that resemble a dragon and a white-hooded cloak that covered from head to toe emerged.

"You call, Hokage-sama?".

Although, the voice of the **Anbu** was cold and emotionless. It hold a feminine tone – indicating it's a "she".

She was the **Commander of the Anbu** forces of Konoha and she'll be damn if she show any type of emotion.

"As you may have heard, from this day forward, Uzumaki Naruto is in your care. Naruto here is quite intelligent and skilled. I have been monitoring him since he unlocked his chakra. If I could guess…with his skills and intelligence, he's easily at low- **Chūnin** -level". Stated the Sandaime with a small smirk as Naruto frown at being discovered.

Since from a young age, Naruto had always been rather curious and quite intelligent. He loved to read and learn new things. One day, one of his **Anbu** that was assigned to watch over Naruto, informed him over the boy' _secret training_. So he being curious, went and spied Naruto during his training.

To say he was surprised was understandable.

Naruto wasn't just _training_ as his **Anbu** elaborated. He was already doing the water-walking exercise, which it shouldn't be possible for a five-year old.

And since that day, he had station one of his more trusted men to keep an eye on him during his _training_. For a boy in a shinobi village it was normal, but for a five-year old, who _wasn't_ even in the academy yet and who didn't have someone to teach him the basics?…well, that wasn't normal even for shinobi standards.

Uchiha Itachi.

He was a primary example. He is hailed as a prodigy and genius among his clan, but that's because of his early training that he received at the age of three with the help of one the most strongest of his clan.

While Naruto…he hailed from the Uzumaki Clan – a clan well known among the elements nations for their mastery over one of the most difficult shinobi arts… **Fūinjutsu (Sealing Technique)**. Therefore, Naruto has basic knowledge over **Fūinjutsu**.

Furthermore, he didn't received any type of help for his training. Basically, Naruto had already surpassed Itachi's level when he was at his age.

'And let's not forget his **Senju** and **Uchiha** lineage. Mix it with his powerful chakra of the **Uzumaki Clan** and amplified it with the **Kyūbi's** chakra…'.

He slightly shivered at the thought of a Naruto on his prime, with the **Kyūbi's** power under his control.

His **Anbu** gave him a nod in response as she focused her attention towards Naruto.

"Naruto-san. Meet me tomorrow at six in the morning sharp. At this direction,". Reaching inside her cloak, she proceed to hand him a piece of paper with the directions, "Channel some chakra over the paper after you have memorized the directions".

Nodding in understanding. He proceed to read the paper and after memorizing it with his **Sharingan** eyes. He channel a small amount of chakra, which it caused the paper to burn into ashes.

Shifting his gaze from Dragon to the Hokage, "If that's all Hokage-sama…". Pausing for a moment as he awaited for any type of response from his Hokage, "…then I should take my leave".

Rather than walking through the door and leave. He took out a hidden kunai from his pocket and proceed to stab his leg with it. Causing him to hiss in pain.

Hiruzen was about to shout and scowl at the boy's idiotic act. However, his eyes widened as _Naruto_ disappeared in a _puff_ of smoke.

'A **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)**?!'. The Hokage and Dragon thought in unison.

Smirking slightly at the boy's unpredictable nature. He shook his head in disbelief. Just leave everything to Naruto to do something impossible.

'That little brat! He actually manage to trick me!'. Thought the Hokage in shock with hidden pride.

'Uzumaki Naruto…I wait great things from you…'

* * *

 **Konoha's Forest – Southwest  
Training Ground 12**

Training ground twelve is one of few places with long and wide lakes, surrounding the small – but yet, dense forest of **Konohagakure**. Even after the small war between say village and **Iwagakure** , the village still hold the same feeling – full of life and energy.

On the middle of the lake. Two boys of the same stature and appearance, stood over the surface of the water – almost like if the water was solid. Both had the same red-crimson eyes and a sole black tomeo spinning lazily over the pupil.

In the blink of an eye, both disappeared in a burst of speed, without disturbing their liquid ground.

Reappearing on the middle if the lake, the one on the right-side had his left fist raised and extended – with the intent of hitting his counterpart in the face. He was also standing on one leg while the other one was being hold on mid-air by his counterpart left hand.

While the one the left-side had his head tilted back so his counterpart fist could pass right above him as he hold his counterpart right leg with his left hand.

Giving him a smirk, the one on the left stated, "If your **Bunshin (Clone)** can read your movements we such easy, then you're quite lacking".

Rather than getting annoyed, he gave him a smirk of his own.

"Well then, I can let myself look bad in front of my weaker self". His counterpart just gave him a scoff at being called weak, but that served enough as a distraction for the original.

Using his free hand, it blur through one-hand sign and finished with a half ram seal. Clone-Naruto looked at his creator in shock as he had recognized the **jutsu** even if it was with one-hand sign.

'Shit!'

The clone released his counterpart limbs and jumped back just as he saw the original take a deep breath.

' **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)**!'.

From the original red-haired, a giant fireball was expelled right out of his mouth towards his **Bunshin**. As the fireball was about to burn him into ashes – his clone manipulated the water beneath him, to create a water wall in front of him.

' **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Formation Wall)**!'.

Water and fire met. Creating a dense and wide mist over the surface of the lake. The clone instantly went on guard as he hold a kunai on reverse grip. His crimson orbs flickered to left, right, up and down as his senses like sound and smell were high alert.

From all the sudden, a barrage of shurikens came from the left-side of the mist. Quickly, he turned around and started to deflect, duck and dodge. But this served as a distraction once again as a pair of hands roused from underwater and grabbed him by the ankles.

The hands in a swift movement dragged him underwater and before he could react, a hand was over his mouth trying to drown him. Using his free hand, Naruto stabbed his clone on the back of his head. But to his surprise his clone turned into water instead of the regular puff.

Jumping over the surface of the water if it was solid. He flickered his crimson eyes to all sides as he hold his kunai on his left hand.

'Clever. He must of have used **Kawarimi (Body Replacement Technique)** with a **Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)** – that he made after our water and fire techniques met'.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide as dinner plates as a cold piece of metal pass right through his head. However, not a second later, his body turn into water.

Little by little the mist started to slowly disperse, revealing both original and clone-Naruto standing in front of each other. His clone gave a respectful bow to his creator.

"Skilled as ever, Naruto-sama". Stated the clone before disappearing in a _puff_ of smoke.

Even if the _fight_ was _short_. He couldn't continue as his chakra had almost been depleted as his creator was still practicing with the use of **Kage Bunshin** , a B-Rank **Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique)**.

One would ask. What was a six year old boy doing with such dangerous technique? Well Naruto copied it from a **Jōnin** who was training. The **Jōnin** obviously had sense his presence and also had discovered that he was being watch by a young boy.

The **Jōnin** seeing no harm, let him watch and even show off one of his techniques like – **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** , **Suiton: Suijinheki** as well as the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

And since then, he'd been practicing these three techniques. Although, he didn't know his element affinity, it didn't stopped him from learning them.

After all, if the Sandaime Hokage, whose affinities were **Katon (Fire Style)** and **Doton (Earth Style)** was capable of using the other three natures without a problem…well obviously after years of training of course.

Then, who said he couldn't learn the five element natures?

 **Kage Bunshin**.

If the Nidaime had been a girl and alive. He would have kissed _"her"_ for inventing such a useful and ingenious **jutsu**.

 **Kage Bunshin** , similar to the basic **Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)**. This technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power.

The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but they will usually disperse after being hit by a strong force.

The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Despite being separated, the **Bunshin** still bear connections with their original, because of the manner in which the clones are created.

The user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra, or makes too many clones.

A characteristic that is unique to the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user.

Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train.

And despite all this information, it was also the easiest technique he had ever learned considering it's a B-Rank technique and a **Kinjutsu** at that.

His train of thoughts were interrupted as he received the memories of his **Kage Bunshin** that he send to the Hokage Tower in his place. His eyes sparkled in excitement and his lips turn to a grin. Although, he was quite mature for his age, there was this childless part of him that he couldn't suppress. He was excited, learning that he would become an **Anbu** , something that any boy of his age would dream to be…just to be squashed by the cruel reality of the shinobi world.

An **Anbu** isn't just a ninja who wears a badass uniform and mask that resemble an intimidating animal.

No.

It was far from that. An **Anbu** are actually the strongest shinobi of the village. Thought one could say the **Jōnin** are actually the strongest. It's rather just a cover as an **Anbu** can't show its face in public so they rather chose the **Jōnin** as the public face of the military force.

While the **Jōnin** are strong, **Anbu** are the elites of **Konohagakure**. Although, **Anbu** are assigned to protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja.

They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some **Anbu** serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. Because **Anbu** are so vital to the village's operations, they cannot be arrested by regular police forces without a warrant.

So honestly for him, **Anbu** is a better rank than Hokage.

Hokage may have been a rather good job, as a leader of the village. But why would he be a leader of the village, if its citizen hate you?

Only an idiot would do that.

However, **Anbu** has its risk as any other shinobi related since you would normally be sent to a suicide mission. They would not always expect you to return from say mission. Furthermore, the work takes quite a tool and sanity as he had seen a particular **Anbu** reading…porn…in public.

He could only guess that particular shinobi had lost most of his sanity, that reading such a book was the only way to keep him on check…or…he was just a total and shameless pervert.

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, he noticed it become quite dark. Did he stayed thinking too long that the day had come to an end? Well whatever the case, he had to go to sleep as tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **Underground**

 **Main Room**

"Brother…"

 **"Hello, Naomi"**

"We've found one of the two sealing scrolls that you've requested…"

Taking out an old-ancient scroll from beneath her robs, while at same time – _accidentally_ showing his beloved _"brother"_ a glimpse of her creamy and soft cleavage. She then proceed to hand it to him as she used her free hand to smarten her silky kimono.

 **"Slutty as always I see…"**

Giving him a slight pout, she respond, "How is it that you don't get all horny like the rest of the man here! You're always so calmed and cool. Even after I show you parts of my body that should have made half the males in this place either cramped their pants or die by a massive nosebleed!".

Chuckling lightly, he responded with complete amusement on his tone, **"Maybe because I'm not even human? Or because, I don't have a gender to begin with—"**

"Nonsense! You are our older brother and you deserve to know the world of…~ _pleasure_ ~…". Stated with a seductive tone at the end. However, it didn't last as his _"brother"_ stood up from his seat.

 **"Well, as much as I like to see how you try to convince me to have** _ **"sex"**_ **as you humans have labeled it. I have other matters to attend to…"**

And with that, he disappeared within the darkness of the room. Leaving a slightly angry and slutty women behind.

* * *

 **Next Day  
Konoha's Laundry – Market District**

Walking through the lonely streets of Konoha, Naruto arrived at his destination given by Dragon and actually it didn't surprise him.

Since every time he went to this place to wash up his cloths, he could clearly see the young black-haired lady who sat behind a wooden desk had eyes too harden. As if she had seen too many deaths in her lifetime, her hands look to rough as if she had been using a sword, kunai or training too hard and her figure was too shinobi-like.

Entering, he wasn't surprised to see the place empty except for Dragon who was leaning against the wooden desk and the black-haired lady. After all, who washes their clothes at six in the morning?

Looking at the black-haired lady, he noticed this time she look more kunoichi-like as her posture was more rigid than before. Her eyes were sharp and shining dangerously – ready to kill any intruders.

And her hands that were folded over her lap, we're twitching – ready to grab the small hidden tantō lying underneath of her wooden chair.

Greeting his commander with a nod, which was returned by the women.

"Good, your on time,". Stated with an emotionless voice, but filled with a little of pride. Turning her gaze towards his subordinate, "Open the door".

She nodded in response and started to channel a small amount of chakra through a hidden seal plaster in the wall. A second a later, a hidden door emerge from the wall. Giving him a _"follow me motion"_ with her index finger, they proceed to enter just as door closed once again and disappeared as if it never existed in the first place.

The hall was a little dark, the walls were grey and thick of pure concrete. They keep walking, until they arrive to a door without handle – mostly it open from inside. Flaring a bit of her chakra, a second later a slide opened up to reveal a white mask that resemble a Bear.

"Identified yourself". Order the Bear guard **Anbu**.

He wasn't scared to order his commander. After all, it was protocol.

"014323 – Dragon".

Her **Anbu** stood quite for a second, until he gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"Welcome back sir!". Exclaimed the **Anbu** agent with a tone of respect. Then he proceed to open the door from inside as Naruto had deduce.

As Dragon walked inside, Naruto follow pursuit. However, the **Anbu** guard stopped Naruto from doing so.

"Hold it, you are?". Even if he was with his commander, protocol was protocol.

"Let him pass, Bear. He is our newest recruit". Explained Dragon with her usual cold and emotionless tone.

Once again, Bear stood silent as he gaze at Naruto in thought. Giving him a nod in acknowledgment, which Naruto returned.

"Welcome aboard, kid". And with that they kept walking through the – now less dark hallway.

As they walking through the hallways, Dragon would politely explained to his newest recruit the function of every room as they pass by.

"…and that room is where we keep our archives". Said, referring to the room that had two **Anbu** guards station just outside the double set of doors.

Arriving through another door, which this time it had a handle, they proceed to enter.

The room was barely illuminated. On the right-side, there was a counter with metal bars – obviously to make sure no one tries to steal whatever is in the other side. It didn't take less than a second later and another **Anbu** agent appeared in **Shunshin** from the other side of the counter as he wore a…Bear mask?

"Identified yourself".

Naruto had to use all his willpower not facepalm. Didn't he just said that in the entrance? The question is, if he was here…then who was guarding the entrance?

"014323 – Dragon. I'm here for recruit; 012607 – Fox equipment". The **Anbu** agent nod and disappeared.

Seconds later, he reappeared with a fox mask and the standard **Anbu** uniform. Dragon gave him a nod and grabbed the **Anbu** uniform. Then she handed it to Naruto.

Looking at his mask for a second, he asked, "So that's my ninja registration; 012607 – Fox?". He only received a nod as confirmation.

* * *

 **Konoha's Forest – Northeast  
Training Ground 24**

Standing on the wide and large forest of training ground twenty-four was Naruto as he wore his new **Anbu** uniform.

It consisted of a black clothing underneath a grey-flak jacket. Grey metal arm-guards and black gloves that reach to his forearms. Black, shin-length ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on his back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on his left shoulder. He also had a sword strapped over his back.

Dragon had escorted him to this training ground where he was supposed to meet his team. But right now she wasn't present as she had work to do. Putting on his **Anbu** mask, which it was a white mask the resemble a fox with two red marking on either side of his mask. He proceed to walk directly to the small clearing of the training ground.

He looked up to the blue sky in thought as he awaited for his new team to make their presence.

'Where the hell are they?'

And as if they had read his thoughts, a barrage of shurikens came from his left-side, from the top of a tree. Jumping back, he tooked out his tantō from its sheath as he saw another barrage of shurikens from behind.

As his feet touched the ground, he spun around as he started to deflect every single shuriken. However, this only work as a distraction as the ground beneath him turned into mud – swallowing him, from his feet to his shin.

Seeing as he couldn't move, instantly two **Anbu** agents appeared in a **Shunshin**. The first one appeared behind him as he hold a kunai in reverse grip over his neck. While the second one appeared in front of him as she hold her tantō over his chest – barely an inch close from stabbing him.

The one from behind, leaned his head over his ear and whispered, "You're weak boy. Someone like you should be _playing_ ninja, like any other kid of age. Not fighting and _dressing_ like one".

Rather than getting annoyed, he gave a small and low laugh, almost as if he was giggling.

"Well **Anbu** -san, who said I was _trying_ to be a ninja? And you're right. I may be weak. But…if you can distinguished from a copy and the original…then, what does that make you?".

And just like that, _Naruto_ disappeared in a _puff_ of smoke. Leaving both **Anbu** speechless. Before, both **Anbu** could react, they each felt a kunai on their back'.

Not a second later, another **Anbu** appeared. However instead of the standard **Shunshin** , he appeared in a flock of crows. He had jet-black hair and red-crimson eyes, with three tomeos spinning lazily around the pupil.

He wore the standard **Anbu** uniform. But rather than the common black cloth that every **Anbu** wore under the grey-flak jacket – he wore an Uchiha outfit: a black high-collar shirt with the Uchiha Clan crest on the back. He also had tantō strapped over his back and a white-porcelain mask, which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a red, triangular marking on top.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume"

Giving a nod in response, the newcomer spoke, "You're quite skill if I might say. You even manage to trick my **Sharingan** for a second. I didn't think a boy of your age would know a technique like **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**. What other techniques can you use?". Acquire the Uchiha rather curious.

"Well, not that much. I master the tree and water-walking exercise. I've basic knowledge in **Fūinjutsu**. From Hokage-sama observation, my **Taijutsu (Body Technique)** is high- **Genin** -level, my **Genjutsu (Illusionary Technique)** and my **Kenjutsu (Sword Technique)** skills are non-existent for the moment. I don't know my affinities, but I can use: **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)** , **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Formation Wall)** , **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)** , **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)** and **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)** ".

Even if he was quite lacking, for the **Sharingan** user and his team it was quite impressive for a boy of his age to know that many techniques, hell he could use **Kage Bunshin**!

"Well, I'm Uchiha Itachi; codename Weasel and your team captain…". Naruto gave a nod in understanding.

"…and from today, you're part of my team. Welcome aboard…Fox".

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

"Wait! Please do—". His words die on his mouth as a bloody tantō passed right through his back and came out from his chest. "—N-no…".

Removing his tantō from the dead man' chest. He reached inside his left ninja pouch as he tooked out a black cloth and started to whip out the man' blood from the edge of his tantō. He knew this wasn't the best method to clean his tantō, but he was in the middle of a mission.

After cleaning his tantō, he once again strapped it behind his back as well as putting the black cloth – now red – inside his left ninja pouch.

Gazing the _bodies_ that _he_ just _killed_ for a moment in thought. It wasn't the first time he killed. And probably it wouldn't be the last time.

After all, he was now a full-fledged shinobi of **Konohagakure no Satō**.

Shifting his gaze to his right, he was met with the sight of his two teammates leaning against the bark of a tree in boredom.

"Finally Fox! It wasn't that difficult, was it?". Said Falcon in a mocking tone.

Takeō Jin — Codename – Falcon.

He had short, spiky, brown hair and black eyes. He had been raised by his mother as his father had died during the **Third Shinobi World War**. He was quite intelligent, however he had little patience and a bad temper. He joined **Anbu** when he became **Chūnin** at the age of 11. He was also quite skill in **Taijutsu**. His affinities were **Doton** and **Katon**

Current age, 20.

Kane Niri — Codename – Lion.

She had long, straight black hair and black eyes as well. She had been raised all by herself, since her parents had died during the **Third Shinobi World War**. She graduated from the academy at the age of 9. Became **Chūnin** at the age of 10 and **Anbu** three months later after becoming **Chūnin**. She was cold and acted with professionalism, but when she was alone with people she truly trusted, she became quite childless and carefree. He learned that her dream – though a bit of naïve, wanted to achieve world peace. She was also highly skilled in **Genjutsu** and **Kenjutsu**. Her affinities were **Raiton (Lightning Style)** and **Suiton (Water Style)**.

Current age, 18.

"Give him a rest Falcon, his getting used to fight with a tantō".

The three of them had been sent on a mission to eliminate a group of low level Missing-nin. At the end, they had decided to let Fox take care of the Missing-nin so he could gain more experience, by fighting more stronger opponents. Thought the Missing-nin weren't a challenge for their new member at all.

"Whatever. Let's get going. I just want to get home and sleep".

With that, they jumped over dense forest towards Konoha. As they kept jumping through the trees, Naruto secretly activated his **Sharingan** , however.

This time, a second black tomeo appeared over his right eye. Slighty narrowing his eyes at his left, he could've sworn he saw a faint chakra signature.

'Strange…I swear that I felt someone's presence on that direction'.

Before he could contemplate with this strange mystery, he was interrupted by one of his teammates.

"Come on, Fox! We're losing daylight here!".

Giving a nod, he leaped through the trees as he tried to catch up with his teammates.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"…— **he has joined the** **Anbu** **forces…** _ **Tobi**_ **".** Stated a half black and half white humanoid-like plant as it emerge from the ground.

"Mm, interesting…but no worries. Leave him be, his not of a threat for now. But keep an eye on him… _Zetsu_ ". Order the man known as _Tobi_.

 _Zetsu_ just gave a nod in response and reemerged with the ground. Disappearing completely from sight.

"Well this is unexpected. But no matter, **Mugen Tsukuyomi** is still on play". Stated while opening his only visible eye. Revealing his crimson eye, with three black tomeos spinning lazily around the pupil.

"Until then, cherish your last moments…Uzumaki Naruto". And with that he disappeared within the shadows.


End file.
